


Oh, The Things He’d Do For That Boy

by Leahsuniverse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Liam Dunbar, Confused Theo Raeken, Crack, Cute, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leahsuniverse/pseuds/Leahsuniverse
Summary: Liam is quite the procrastinator, and quite delirious. Though, for some reason, Theo can’t see it as anything other than adorable.OrWhere Theo would do anything for his Liam.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Oh, The Things He’d Do For That Boy

“Hey Theo..” Liam chimed as he began copying from Masons book report. 

“Hm?” Theo hummed looking up to face the boy from his sprawled out position on the bed. He was lying on his stomach, head tucked into his arms. 

“If I copy from Masons report, but change a few transition words, is that still considered cheating?” 

“If I picked up an Oreo with my left hand even though I’m right handed, did I still pick up the Oreo?” Theo tried to negotiate. 

“Theo! Now is NOT the time to talk about Oreos. This is an important grade and I, in particular, don’t feel like going through the hassle of reading the book this report is on!” 

“Yes Liam! It IS cheating, my gosh!” Theo rolled his eyes. 

“You coulda said that to begin with! Now I’m distracted by your weird craving of Oreos.” Liam chided twirling his pencil....why is he using a pencil if the book report needs to be typed?

“Dude, why do you have a pencil?” 

“Wouldn’t you like to know weather boy.” He said rolling back to face his desk. 

“Oh my goshhhh.” Theo sighed back into the cushions of the bed. 

“So I heard from a little crush you had a bird on me..” 

What the- 

Theo looked back up with a face mixed with amusement and confusion. 

“You mean you heard from a little bird I had a crush on you?”

“That’s literally what I just said.” Liam deadpanned. 

“It’s literally not.” Theo retorted, “Also, I don’t know what bird told you that but they can choke on plastic and die.”

Liam gasped looking back over at the boy sprawled on his bed comfortably. “Theo!” 

“Liam!” 

“How could you say such things about Alec?” 

Theo raised an eyebrow, “Oh, so Alec told you?”

Liam quickly turned back to his computer closing out of what used to be an open coolmathgames web page. “I don’t know what you’re talking about! Whose Alec? I don’t know an Alec? Alec who? Or more-so, Alec what? That’s such a weird name Ale-“

“Liam!” Theo interrupted. 

“Hmmm?” Liam closed his rant. 

“Shut up.”Theo deadpanned. 

“Noted.” Liam perked his lips. 

After what seemed to be the longest quiet period in the history of quiet periods, including the history of the quiet period. Liam decided to speak up. Since one cannot stay quiet for too long or else another will lose their voice. Liam will NEVER go voiceless.... EVER. 

“You could’ve just asked me out, ya know?” 

“Would you have said yes?”

“No.” Liam affirmed. 

“So, why would I bother asking you out?” Theo questioned bemused. 

“Because then I would have to face a life altering decision that could change everything forever! I’d have to decided whether or not to pursue life as a loner or be with the man of everyone’s dreams, feeling threatened by anyone else’s eyes who can see you because you’re good looking. Therefore I’d have to be fashionably jealous and get my nails done so that I could clip them into the eyeballs of those who test the patience of a mad black woman!” 

“I’m sorry... what?”

“You’re basically the Jay-Z to my Beyoncé ya know? So therefore you have to impregnate me in order to seal the deal. But even THAT didn’t hold him down. ITS 2020 AND I WILL NOT BE A SLAVE TO NO MAN!” 

“Wait- did you just call yourself a mad black woman?” 

“Exactly!” 

“Liam,” Theo sighed “do you want to date me or not?” 

“Date? No. Marry? Yes. Devise a plan for world domination? Kinda.” 

“Liam- we’re not getting married before we date.”

“And why not?” Liam questioned. “Are you telling me we haven’t be together this whole time? How could-“ 

“Yep, nope, it’s time to go to bed. Because clearly you are being quite delirious.” Theo stated as he walked over to Liams desk and started to lift Liam up bridal style to carry him to his bed. 

“Wait, let me finish this last sentence!” Liam said reaching out to head back to his laptop. Which now that Theo looks at-

“Are you serious Liam!? You only wrote your name and ‘The’! What have you been doing the past 5 hours you claimed to be working!?” 

“Thinking about ways to get you to ask me out...duh.” Liam rolled his eyes. 

“No ‘duh’ you need to start getting your work done” Theo complained to the blue eyed beta. 

“I will, I will.” he sighed, eyes starting to get droopy. 

With a big humph, Theo dropped the boy on the bed. The beta immediately knocking himself out. Engulfed in the scent that the chimera left previously. As Theo looked at him amused. 

‘Oh, the things he’d do for this boy.’ And the things he DID. 

Who knows what made Theo finish the report for Liam. Maybe it was love? Or maybe it was the fact that it had been due in less than 45 minutes and Liam failed to take notice to the fact that there actually was a due date and he hadn’t noticed, and not the fact that he had “all the time in the world” because the teacher was known for being “forgetful.”

He rolled his eyes and shut the laptop. Heading to the bed to pull the covers over Liam, to instead be pulled down by his neck into Liams chest. “Stay.” The blue eyed beta mumbled.

“Don’t start something you can’t finish, little crackhead.”

“It’s cute you have nicknames for me.” Liam grinned as much as one can while being half asleep. He looked dumb, but that was cute to Theo.

If they woke up to Liam choking Theo while in his slumber because he thought there was an intruder, forgetting he asked the boy to stay with him.... no one had to know. Except, for his mother who was awoken by an ear piercing scream of ‘BLOODY MURDERER’ 

Oh, the things he’d do for that boy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is Fic numero dos! I decided to go for more of a light Fic to soften the blow of my first heartbreaking one. I just wanted to thank any and everyone who reads my fan fictions, and I hope that you all enjoy reading them as much as I do writing them! Thank you guys for all the support from my last one as well! ❤️❤️


End file.
